Just Love me
by LoveSonic2244
Summary: Goten and trunks are heads over heels- In love! Will this girl ruin them or will she help them?
1. 1-2 Midnight run

Dragon Ball Z- the legend  
  
  
  
This is about Trunks and Goten Fighting over a girl. Will she ruin their friend ship? Or will she fix it?  
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Hey, Goten! We have school today, remember?" Trunks said to his friend.  
  
They had been at Sakura high school for one year, and they had dorms-which was why they tested so hard to get in. The boys had only just started and it was all because chi-chi said that if they didn't go, she'd scream. Bulma had agreed.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm moving," Goten got out of his bed, and went to the bathroom. "**YAWN** when's vacation?" "Next week is Christmas break, but you have to catch up on a test, and the test is short. Take it on Saturday." "And waste a good Saturday?" "What, you don't want a tour around the building secret passage to the girls dorms?" "Whoa" Goten turned on the shower in the bathroom. "Hey, you didn't tell me about that!" "I only found it yesterday," trunks went into the kitchen and made tea during their long silence. He ate some cereal and Goten walked into the kitchen. Goten was wearing the school colors for boys- green pants and white shirt. So was trunks. "Today is what? Friday?" Goten asked. "who made tea? You? Where's the coffee?" "It's Friday. And forget the coffee, you only liked the fact that your teachers said you were paying attention. Today we're gonna lead the new kids around 'member?" trunks said.  
  
Trunks wanted to spend time in class, because he liked math, which Goten didn't understand but, he left to see the principal First Period. He waited outside the office.  
  
"Well, then, What was that name?-Uh, Miss Heartilly, yes when ever Mr. Trunks gets here- what is his last name- um-uh." Trunks heard a small voice. "He's waiting outside this door? Mr. Trunks, are you there?" "Yes, sir." "Come in please." The principal said. The dark purple room was shaded. The blinds were down. The Lamp on the desk was on. "Sir, it's morning. You can" "open the blinds oh, yes, I was working so hard I completely forgot," the principal opened the blinds. A dim light shined in. Across the room was a girl. She was dressed in the school colors, pink skirt and white blouse, and she had hair down to her feet. Her skin was a darkish brown, but when she was exposed to light her skin was lighter brown. Her eyes were chestnut brown, and her nails were painted white with small pink designs on it. Trunks stared. "This girl, **ahem** is Miss Love Heartilly, -R-right?" The principal asked. "Yes." She said. Trunks heard music in her voice. What? What was he thinking? Music? No. No, it was not there. He had imagined it.  
  
"I'm imagining" he whispered to himself. "Ok, show her around." Trunks couldn't remember leaving the office. " Well, let's get started." He could see her better now. He couldn't take his eyes off her chest, but somehow he pulled away and looked at her face, which was prettier. She tilted her head halfway, half closed her eyes and smiled. Not on of those huge cheesy grins, but a small sweet smile. " Um, do you have a-a profile?" all students came with a profile. "Yes" she said opening her eyes and bringing her head up again. She showed him a folder "I do." "Great! Your new schedule is inside, and your dorm room and keys." "Oh! I have room B6. But Where are the dorms?" "Come on," He said." I'll show you." He went down a hallway and up a staircase when he noticed she wasn't there. He turned and went down the stairs. A group of boys had surrounded her while she was checking her folder for something. Now she was trapped and surrounded. "Love?" Trunks asked uncertainly. "Hmm?" she answered. "Uh, look up?" She did. "Ayyahh!" She yelled and the closest boy grabbed her and clamed a hand over her mouth. "Hey, toots." He said to her. "We ain't gonna do nuthin'. We were gonna check out your bod, that's all. We're the FBI." FBI Stood for female body inspection. "No way!" Trunks said. "I won't let you!" "Aww, is the wittle boyfriend gonna save you?" the leader said to Love. "Get him!" The other boys-around 16 other boys- circled Trunks. He punched 6, and then others tried to hurt him. Bang! All 16 or so boys hit the wall. "Let her go" Trunks said as the leader unbuttoned Love's blouse on button at a time. But Love had grabbed his arm, and she dug her nails into his skin. He yelled. And let go of her mouth. Love picked up her folder keys and papers. Then she got up and buttoned her blouse. But the FBI leader got up. His arm bled. "Hey, beauty and brawn." He said. "Stay away from me," she said. "Come on, I just need a look. At your body. No one'll know." "You will. I don't need you to look at my body, plus I don't have enough time. I 'm leaving you a choice. Leave me alone or suffer." "What'll ya do? Your'e a girl, you can't fight!" "Oh, yeah?" In a flash, she had already kicked him the back of his kneecap, and aimed a punch to his gut. Instead she smacked him is the sleep spot. "Wow," Trunks said when she turned around. "You're the first not to get an inspection." "There's a first for everything." He showed her around. It took all day "Thank you, Trunks!" She said. "You can call me Lv. Ok?" "Yeah. Bye Lv" "See ya!"  
  
Goten was in the dorm. "I took the test during lunch. We were having bean burritos. I'm happy we made a sandwich. Where were you?" Trunks replayed the events. "Whoa. Hey, how 'bout that passage, huh? Do you know where it leads to?" "Why?" "Well, Lv's in room B6." "Well, why don't we find out?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ok, here." Trunks went into the boys bathroom. He went into the third stall. Goten followed. Trunks pulled a brick out of the wall. Goten did too. Trunks Locked the door to the stall. He dragged all of the bricks into the hollow space. He could stand up. Gotten came in and helped to fit back the brick hole. Then they started down the black hall.  
  
"Just go straight?" Goten asked "Yeah." In a few minutes they were under a brown wood door. "Is this it?" "Uh-huh" "Let's go up. What are we under?" "A bed." "Ok." They opened the door. The shower was on and covered the sound of them sliding the cover of the door back on. "Whew! I thought we were goners!" "Goten, when did I say that I didn't know what we could have done? We can fly ya know!" "Huh?" "look We were in the chamber and of course we have to get the lid on. Why open it? Just peek your head through!" "Oh" the shower stopped. "Hm. We have to hide." They hid in the closet. " I thought I heard voices" came Lv's voice. "I don't know." "That's Lv!" Trunks whispered. "Who cares? She's coming this way! What'd you say about her chest?" Goten was pratically drooling. Trunks pressed himself onto a wall behind three foot length dresses. Goten did too. "Hmm?" Lv had opened the door to her closet. "Odd." Goten peek out through the dresses. When he turned back his eyes they were wide. Lv shut the door. "You were right, she's hot! Plus all she had on was a towel! I'm telling you, if I don't get near her now I never will." And the door opened again. "Ok, someone's in here! Get out!" Goten and Trunks froze. Lv opened out her clothes. And Trunks looked at her. She just stared at him and Goten. "." "." "." "um, well, I didn't mean to well, you know, but well this room is usually free and" trunks started. "You're part of the FBI?" she asked. "NO! NO WAY!" Goten said fircly "Hmm. OK then. Tell me: Why are you in this closet? Why are you in my room?" "." "I found a tunnel leading to here from the boys room." Trunks answered truthfully. "We didn't know you where here! I only found it yesterday and you could have had any room!" "." "I-I stay in the dorms with him," Goten said. "My name's Goten." Lv didn't look angry. She smiled and said "Next time warn me when you want to come here! I do need time you know." Trunks couldn't belive his luck. He had met possibly the niceset girl who would let them in her room if they wanted to. "Tomorrow's Saturday. What're you guys doing? You could come over for breakfast." "Oh, well, ok!" Trunks said "I was tired of cooking anyhow." "You cooked?" Lv smiled, "I'm so sorry that sounded sarcastic. Really though, only you?" "Uh-huh!" "Whoa!" lv said. She looked surprised. "Meet me at two, okay?" "Right" Goten said.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Later that evening***  
  
"PROMISE YOU WON'T GO IN THERE WITHOUT ME GOTEN!!!!!" "Jeez, you'd think I'd committed a crime. Yeah yeah, I promise." "Good." Trunks went to the bathroom. He took off the white shirt and brushed his teeth. He ironed his clothes. He took a shower. Finally he came out in only boxers. "Man, how long did you need the bathroom? I thought you were taking a crap!" "Goten, do you remember what you MOTHER said?" "When did you become a mother's boy?" "I? What about YOU?" "What?" "You're the mother's boy!" "Look, shut up." Goten said. "Right. Back at you." Trunks said. Trunks looked around. He decided he would go see Lv at midnight. After all he hadn't promised not to go in with out Goten. And Goten slept like a log- so it'd be easy slipping past his room. All would go well.  
  
**Midnight**  
  
Trunks slipped past Goten's room. He went towards the school's boy's bathroom. Locked! He pried the door open. The lock was broken, but like anyone would care. He pulled and placed the bricks and went down the hallway. He opened the door and peeked into Lv's room. Coast clear. He listened. He heard her steady breathing. It was extremely quiet. Trunks got out of the trap door. He got out from under the bed. He looked at Lv. Her sheets were pulled up around her, and her head stuck out from where the blanket stopped. Trunks turned her head toward him. She was asleep. He bent over and re checked. Ok. 


	2. Love confession

Chapter #3  
  
"Mm?" Lv made a small sound as trunks turned her head. "Huh?" He said quietly. He didn't move. Suddenly he felt as if he didn't need to worry at all about anything. Was it because he'd touched her? No, who cared? He needed something better. Some thing that he'd remember. He leaned over. He kissed her. For a second she looked like she wake up. She didn't. When he stopped and stepped back, she turned over again and she murmured something. Some thing that oddly sounded like his name. But was it? He would never know. It probably was his name. He left her room. And when he was back in his room he spent the rest of the night jumpy, and he couldn't seem to sleep. And finally, he did.  
  
In the morning, usually Trunks would get up first and yell at Goten. Today Goten woke first - a first and yelled at Trunks. After a shower he felt better as they went through the tunnel. When they got to Lv's room, Lv welcomed them in and locked her door. "Were you guys here Midnight last night?" she asked. "nope, I was sleeping during midnight. Trunks was too-he sleeps like a log!" "Hah! If I slept like a log then you sleep like a tree!" "Are you gonna eat or what?' "Uh, yeah," Trunks said, blushing. "Good! I can make pancakes! What kind do you like Goten?" "Regular." "How bout you Trunks?" "I don't know." "Ok, you can have Blueberry. It's my favorite. Make your self comfortable!" she put them in chairs in the kitchen." Lv was not wearing pink and white. She was wearing a short blue skirt, and a white shirt that had wings on the back. The front said 'believe in pixies'. She looked cute. Stop trunks. Trunks shook his head. Stop playing games.  
  
"Ok, Goten, Here are your pancakes, and Trunks yours are here." She pointed to the two plates on the counter.  
  
Trunks liked blueberry pancakes, and he really liked Lv's cooking. She was eating hers, slowly. Goten just ate.  
  
"You must love pancakes!" Lv filled Goten's plate.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Trunks, I have an appointment at six. What time's it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Six."  
  
"Whoa" Goten ate at record speed. "Sorry Lv-great pancakes-gotta go"  
  
Lv stared after him. "Whoa!"  
  
"I like these pancakes Lv," Trunks said. " I'm going to try to make these."  
  
"Well, you could do that," Lv said, "Or come see me everyday."  
  
Trunks Laughed. "I like the second Idea best."  
  
"Me too. Then I can see you two again. Hey, can you come here at Maybe, 12?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Good. You can bring Goten too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, where are you going for Christmas?"  
  
"I'm going home. Gotta see my mom and dad. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm staying here."  
  
"I bet my mom would let you stay at my house for a while."  
  
"yeah, well, you convince her before Christmas."  
  
"Hey, I'm good at this, besides, what's Christmas without some more people to buy gifts for?"  
  
"Stress?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"You're crazy. Cute, but crazy."  
  
She thought he was cute. Bonus!  
  
"See my mom is not easy to persuade, but during Christmas, she is so stressed, she says yes to anything."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
"I asked if I could set my mattress on fire."  
  
"She said YES?!"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"God, you're really crazy!"  
  
"thank you." He smiled.  
  
"You look so-o cute when you smile," she said, looking at him for a moment. "You should smile more often"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Ok, but you have to do something for me now," He smiled again. "And It has to be good."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She got up off her chair and she sat down next to him. She gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Did I settle it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Ok. Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you. like me?"  
  
"No, I love you." Shit- did I say that? He asked himself.  
  
Lv's eyes grew round. "Oh, really Trunks? Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I love you too, Trunks."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, ever since you saved me from the FBI. When you knocked out those boys. I thought 'omygosh, he's so-o adorable' and, well, I didn't notice my blouse being un buttoned. I just felt so happy and unhappy."  
  
"Well, I liked you when I first saw you. I thought you were beautiful. You were strong and well, amazing, so I guess I fell in love with you."  
  
She sat on his lap and turn for him to see her face. " Trunks,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think we now consider boyfriend girlfriend material."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, and you love me."  
  
He stared at her. Her chestnut brown eyes let him see into her, how happy she was that he loved her. And he felt his chest pound. He loved her too- would his blue eyes give it away? She rested a hand on his chest then, and he had the urge to force his mom into letting her come to the Christmas party. They stayed like this for at ten minutes. Trunks decided to go alone to her at 12. He'd tell Goten she'd had something to do. He could visit. No, he decided. Trunks decided to break up the ten minutes of staring. He wanted ten minutes of kissing now. He stared her off with another long passionate kiss. Lv circled her arms around him, letting him run a hand through her hair. She held him close. She didn't seem to want to let him go. Finally after many kisses, he found himself in his room reading a book, dazed. Had she really meant it? Was he actually kissed? Was It all true?  
  
"Yes." He thought aloud. "Yes, it was real." 


	3. Master Roshi's

Chapter 4  
  
After the Incident (as Trunks now called it), trunks called his mom.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Trunks? Oh Trunks, you called me finally!! What do you want?"  
  
"Can I bring over a friend? For the Christmas party? She'd like to meet you."  
  
"She'd?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Trunks you've done and gotten a girlfriend?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Ok, I'll stop. But I'm not buying any more presents."  
  
"We'll come tomorrow."  
  
"With Goten?"  
  
"I'll bring Goten. Do I ever forget him?"  
  
"Well no,.."  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Trunks? Trunks? TRUNKS!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Lv?" It was dark- midnight maybe, Trunks woke Lv up and reported. "You can come over."  
  
"Well, Trunks, I guess, **YAWN** oh, sorry, all we need is a way to get there,"  
  
"I'll bring you."  
  
"K."  
  
"Good night Lv,"  
  
"Good night Trunks," ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wow, you guys are so cool!" Lv was in Trunks' arms looking happily around. "This is so amazing!"  
  
Lv was wearing a short short purple-dyed jeans, and a white shirt with angel written on it. Trunks wore his favorite baggy pants and his purple jacket over his black tank top. Goten was wearing some thing like his dad's uniform. "You haven't seen the least of it. From what I've heard, you're a fighter yourself." Goten said.  
  
"I guess. I'm better with a sword though."  
  
"YOU use a SWORD?!" Goten fell 2 feet.  
  
"Uh-huh. Nothing special,"  
  
She looked down. She didn't flinch, but he noticed that she was checking out the ocean a lot.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing!" Lv said.  
  
Trunks forced himself away from his thoughts. He smiled suddenly, and let her go.  
  
"Why You.!!" She yelled but she was smiling.  
  
He caught her. She looked at him and said "Crazy."  
  
"What Happened?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Lv answered.  
  
"My house is that way," Goten said. "So I'm leaving." Goten flew east.  
  
"Bye!" Lv and trunks chorused.  
  
"Meanie!" Lv let her hair, which was in a pony tail, down.  
  
"Ha, Ha!" he smirked, and flew on.  
  
"You're such a MEANIE!" She smiled and shrugged. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mom? Hey Mom, are you in there?" Trunks landed and set Lv's feet on the ground. Bulma coolly walked out of the house wiping her hand on a towel.  
  
"What a wonderful hello, trunks. Honestly, you'd think I haven't taught you any thing!" she focused on Lv. "Well, you're a new face! What's Your name?"  
  
"My name is Love Heartilly, but everyone calls me Lv for short." Lv Bowed, and Bulma bowed back.  
  
"Well, I'm Bulma Briefs, and If you need something, you just call. Ok?"  
  
"Sure Bulma!"  
  
"I have to finish washing the dishes. Trunks, You reminded Master Roshi, Didn't You?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, sorry mom, I'll go now. Lv, you want to come?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Ok, bye Mom!"  
  
"See you Later Bulma!" Trunks Picked up Lv and flew off.  
  
"Bye guys- BE CAREFUL!-Bye!!" Bulma strolled inside. She walked to the gravity room where Vegeta was training. She turned off the gravity.  
  
"Woman, I told you not to"  
  
"Shh, Vegeta! Trunks has got a girlfriend and you are not to hurt her! DO you understand?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Look, unless you don't want me to let you train twenty-four hours a day like you do now, you're going to get out, take a shower and act normally to the girl, understand?"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Something. Well, you figure it, I'll be in the kitchen. And no flying off! You're not worth that!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
************Meanwhile, Goten is***************************  
  
"How come Trunks thinks Lv is in love with him? Why does he bring her to his house? I like Lv, and well, I treated her ok. Ok, so there was the night of the day we had pancakes where I blindfolded her and kissed her, and the night before after Trunks stopped twisting and turning in bed that I took off the shirt she was wearing in bed and felt her chest but Trunks is so well, wrong, telling me I wasn't supposed to go in alone. I'll go in whenever!" Goten raged in his head on the way home. "Why trunks why not me???????" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
***************Trunks and LV*******************  
  
"Are you SURE Master Roshi won't try to-well, you know- try to touch me?"  
  
"Positive Lv. I wouldn't let him."  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'd better keep your word."  
  
"I will." They flew in silence. Trunks Had told Lv about Master Roshi, and she had gotten frightened.  
  
"Hey, we're here." Trunks Looked down.  
  
"Wow, he lives on an island?"  
  
"Yup, him and a turtle, a pig and a family of three."  
  
"Well, Let's go!"  
  
Trunks landed and let Lv down. She grabbed his arm, but then let it go. He knew she wasn't going to put up with Roshi.  
  
"Hey old man! Where are you?"  
  
"Hi trunks! Came a different voice. Marron!  
  
Trunks opened the door and Lv, who was next to him, saw Marron race across the room and bang at the screen door.  
  
"Hi trunks! HI-I!!!" She yelled. Then when she saw Lv, she said "Who're you?"  
  
"My name's Love but you can call me Lv." Lv replied, and laughed. "So, your name is Marron, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Said marron.  
  
"That's Cute! Do you want to buy your mom a Christmas gift?"  
  
"Yeah! Daddy said that I couldn't get one though, so he got one from both of us to her." Marron pouted.  
  
"I'm going to go shopping later, and If you mom says you can go, I'll take you too!" Lv smiled.  
  
"Yay! I'm gonna ask Mommy NOW!" Marron smiled "Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome!" Lv smiled back. Marron disappeared into the house.  
  
"You're going shopping?"  
  
"Uh-huh! Can you drop me off at the mall?"  
  
"Yeah. Going in?" Trunks opened the door and Lv walked in.  
  
"Well, now we wait here." They didn't wait long, as Master Roshi, unseen wearing a watch that could make him smaller, Lv and went between her and trunks.  
  
"Whoa, she's a real babe!" Master Roshi looked her over, and he pinched her by accident, in her butt.  
  
"Ow! Trunks, don't act weird!"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks, who was flipping Tv channels, turned and looked at her, full in the face. "What?"  
  
"You pinched me!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"but there's no one here but you and me!"  
  
" I know. But I didn't do it!"  
  
"I'm going to move."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
" DRAT!" Master Roshi mumbled, but he grabbed her clothes and went with her. She had only Just sat down when-  
  
"Ow!" Master roshi had pinched her again. " Oh, Trunks, I'm still being pinched. Bt I'm not near you! So you didn't pinch me!" Lv said.  
  
"I know.' Trunks looked up from his TV flipping and looked at Lv. Suddenly "I know! Master Roshi is here! He's wearing that thing mom made, the watch that makes you small!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Lv picked up a colored speck, and handed it to Trunks. "Is that him?" It was Master Roshi.  
  
"Yeah, so, Master Roshi, you'd better get big he said, and then he put master Roshi on the table.  
  
So Master Roshi, with out a choice came back to his regular self, blushing away.  
  
"You-you- you pervert!" Lv leaned back, and then she relaxed, but now she pushed against trunks and held on to his arm.  
  
"Master Roshi, how come no one can come here with a girl, and be safe?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I- I only wanted to look around!"  
  
"."  
  
"Master Roshi, She already knew you were a pervert, so why'd you have to go prove it?"  
  
"But-she's a HOTTIE!"  
  
"Not your hottie," Lv angrily raged.  
  
"Master Roshi"  
  
"Young people these days. Only leave the fun for them selves"  
  
"If you hadn't touched me, maybe all the fun wouldn't have crossed your mind!"  
  
"What's everyone arguing about?" Krillin asked walking in.  
  
"Hi Krillin." Trunks said.  
  
"Who's the girl trunks?" Krillin Looked slyly at him. "A girlfriend."  
  
Trunks blushed. "Well,"  
  
"GET AWAY!" trunks turned in time to see Master Roshi try to touch Lv while his attention was diverted.  
  
"Master Roshi, leave Trunks' girl friend alone!" Krillin yelled. "What were you saying, trunks?"  
  
Still blushing trunks said "Yeah, she's my girlfriend."  
  
"Whoa, well, you chose a girl all right," Krillin watched Lv, who was still cling to trunks, hold on even tighter when the old master moved.  
  
"I"  
  
"Kyahh!" Master Roshi had tried to touch her. She had kicked his face.  
  
"nyahh. That didn't hurt!" Master Roshi said.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Not unless you let me touch you!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" trunks kicked him on the other side of his face.  
  
"Owwwww..." Master Roshi wailed.  
  
"So what's your name?" Krillin asked Lv.  
  
"My name is Love Heartilly, but I'm called Lv for short."  
  
"My name's Krillin. And I see you got trunks here as a boyfriend."  
  
Shyly, Lv smiled. "Yup."  
  
"So, have you met Marron?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I promised I'd bring her shopping today."  
  
"What, for Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah." " Yup, she wants to buy something."  
  
"You are going to pay?"  
  
"She's not paying!"  
  
"Good. Just wondering."  
  
18, Krillin's wife, came in. Marron was clinging to her saying please.  
  
"So you must be the Lv, she's talking about." 18 said.  
  
"Yeah" 


End file.
